Golden Magic: Side Story I
by FI.BijiBapakMu
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang Kaguya yang pertama kali mengenal Naruto ... dan perlahan menyukai remaja pirang itu./Side story dari Golden Magic/GANTI PENNAME!


**Golden Magic: Side Story I**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**

_Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun_

**Warning: **Semi-canon, Out of Character, Godlike Naru!

**Summary:** Cerita singkat tentang Kaguya yang pertama kali mengenal Naruto … dan perlahan menyukai remaja pirang itu.

**.**

**Fanfiction /BijiBapakMu/Fanfiction 2020**

**.**

* * *

Kaguya, gadis cantik dengan segala kelebihan yang ia miliki perlahan memasuki aula besar. Sekarang adalah hari dimulainya MPLS. Langkahnya sedikit tergesa karena ia ingin jadi orang pertama yang hadir di aula besar itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan mata peraknya tak henti melirik ke sekitar, guna melihat apakah ada siswa lain yang mendahuluinya atau tidak. Bibirnya tersenyum saat pintu aula terlihat di ujung sana. Namun, saat masuk ke dalam senyum itu luntur. Kaguya melihat seorang pria yang sedang menguap duduk di bangku paling depan. Di sekelilingnya tak ada murid lain.

"Huft, jadi aku yang kedua ya," gumam Kaguya agak sebal lalu duduk tepat di belakang pemuda itu tanpa Naruto sadari.

Waktu ke waktu murid lain mulai masuk ke aula. Semakin ramai di sini. Kaguya terlihat sendiri karena ia tak punya teman yang bisa diajak bicara. Ia yang seorang putri kekaisaran tidak begitu banyak memiliki teman.

Perhatian Kaguya lantas terpusat pada orang di depannya. Pemuda yang nampaknya sedang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah. Ia tahu siapa itu. Rias Gremory dari clan Gremory. Kaguya pernah melihatnya saat jamuan di istana.

Kaguya sempat terkikik kecil ketika pemuda itu sedikit mempermainkan Rias. Ini lucu menurutnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat ada seseorang yang berani menjahili bangsawan kelas atas. Saat pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke pojok belakang, Kaguya tak bisa untuk tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari dia.

'_Aku merasa familiar dengan wajah itu.'_

* * *

"_Yatta! _Akhirnya aku menjadi orang pertama yang sampai." Kaguya teriak kegirangan saat ia berhasil sampai di tujuan misi MPLS tahap pertama dengan membawa dua gulungan _Yin-Yang_.

"Hoamzzz … Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur."

Ia segera memberikan dua gulungan itu pada panitia yang berjaga di sana. Kaguya dan timnya hanya butuh beberapa jam saja untuk sampai di sini. Terima kasih kepada kekuatannya yang dikombinasikan dengan kecerdasan Shikamaru.

Karena kemungkinan kecil tim lain akan sampai kurang dari satu hari. Panitia mempersilahkan tim yang telah sampai beristirahat di kamar yang telah disediakan sampai tahap selanjutnya dimulai.

* * *

Tiba waktunya untuk tahap ke dua yaitu _sparring_. Semua berbaris rapi menghadap seseorang dan layar lebar di atas. Kaguya menanti dengan tak sabar layar di atas yang sedang mengocok nama yang akan keluar sebagai pesaing pertama. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar.

Sampai pada akhirnya sebuah nama muncul dan lawannya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Nama yang tak ia kenal dan bukan dari jajaran bangsawan. Lalu saat seseorang keluar dari barisan untuk bersiap bertarung, Kaguya melebarkan sedikit matanya. Jadi Namikaze Naruto adalah nama orang yang dulu menjahili Rias saat di aula.

"Lawan yang menarik."

Setelah itu pertandingan dimulai. Ada hal yang menarik perhatian Kaguya dari pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu. Sosok yang pantang menyerah dengan kekuatan langkanya. Baru pertama kali ini Kaguya dihadapkan dengan lawan seperti Naruto hingga membuatnya harus menggunakan sihir [Personal Magic: Holopsicon].

Kaguya sedikit panik saat Naruto tak sadarkan diri setelah terpental ke belakang. Mungkin dia berlebihan dalam menggunakan sihirnya. Buru-buru Kaguya menghampiri Naruto yang pingsan dan membantu tim medis membawa Naruto ke ruang UKS.

Hal terakhir yang dilakukan gadis itu adalah mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar UKS Naruto. Menunggu pemuda itu siuman. Bosan menunggu di depan pintu ia putuskan untuk membuat beberapa makanan.

Sejak saat itu dalam pikirannya selalu terbayang sosok remaja bernama Namikaze Naruto.

**End**

* * *

**AN: **Ganti penname dari **Eins-Zwei **jadi **BijiBapakMu.**

Ini adalah cerita singkat dari Kaguya dan bagaimana ia berinteraksi dengan Naruto. Untuk fic Sinners akan update tidak lama lagi. Jadi tunggu saja!

_#RAMAIKANFFN2020_

**[29/01/2020]**


End file.
